The Lover's Game
by cool shiawase
Summary: Keiko was angry with Yusuke. So instead of talking to him, she pretended to be asleep.But Yusuke was going to kiss her.What she gonna do? KeikoXYusuke one SHOT!


This is my first Yusuke and Keiko one shot. It was situated after the episode when Keiko found Botan and Yusuke together on the rooftop. I hope you'll like it. If you found grammar discrepancies, you can tell me.

Please review! You can make others happy. And I do accept harsh ones.

"The Lover's Game"

She was jealous. That was very clear. Although Yusuke wanted to shrug it off his shoulder, her anger disturbed him throughout the day. He must make a move.

"Botan and I are just friends. I swear! We were just discussing something." Yusuke was practicing his speech in his mind.

"And what was that something? Why don't you talk about it in the hallway? Why do you have to be alone with her at the rooftop?" She was a nagger. Her voice had an unbearable frequency that makes his ears bleed. This was Keiko in his imagination. In reality, she was crueler than this. She did not say anything. She ran away from him. And he knows, she won't talk to him again in the future.

"Because it's a serious matter." He said.

"So it's a secret….a secret between two of you. Go ahead! I don't want to get between you two! I'll leave you alone and you leave me as well!"

"AHHHHHHhhhhh" Yusuke had gone mad. He stopped at the lamp post to calm himself. He is getting nearer to Keiko's house. He thought of buying a chocolate at the convenience store so he turned back.

"I won't buy it. Get lost!" His imagination ran again. He thought that it was the most possible thing that came across his mind. The chocolates will not help. He turned around again, planning to go straight to her house this time.

And there he was.

"Oh Yusuke! Come in! She's on her room." Keiko's mom seemed to be expecting his visit.

"Umm…She might be sleeping already" He said shyly. He was pretty sure that her mom knew that they had a fight.

But her mom pushed him until they reached the front of stairways. "Do your best!" She told him as she handed him a key.

He resigned. He couldn't go away anymore. Keiko's mom was guarding the end of the stairs. He knew it. She would not go away until he opened the door of her room.

Keiko was actually crying silently. She told her mom that she was so tired and would not entertain a single visitor, no matter who it was. But she heard the betrayal. Good thing, she locked the door.

But to her surprise, the knob turned. It was followed by a loud click. She quickly threw herself to bed and closed her eyes. She didn't even have the spare time to cover herself with the blanket. And worst, she had not wiped her tears.

Yusuke found himself in silent laughter. It was fast but he caught her.

He walked beside her bed. "Stop it Keiko. I know you're not sleeping." But the girl didn't move a bit. She's lying sideward on her bed. Her hair was so disorganized. It spread all over her head and covered her face. Both of her hands were closed unnaturally. There was a force on it, like it was ready to punch him in to time.

He found it very cute. It killed all the nervousness he was feeling. Suddenly, he laid beside the small space at her left where she was facing. He pointed his elbow at her pillow. His head tilted on his hand. With that, he observed her closer.

" Botan and I are just friends." Her fist loosened somehow. It made him smile. "But I won't explain further unless you stop pretending." Once again, her fist tightened. He could even see some nerves on it. But she still went on.

He moved both of his hands to reach out to her closed hands. He opened them. She let him since she "was sleeping". His fingers slid on her palms smoothly all the way between her fingers. "C'mon Keiko. You don't talk to me since yesterday."

"Waaaahh, stop it Yusuke!" Keiko said silently. The warmth of his hands enveloping hers was so overwhelming. She could feel her face burning. It was blushing all throughout. She knew it. But at least her hair was hiding it for her.

He smirked "Playing hard to get huh?" He let go of her hands and sat up. "How about some tickling?" And he raised his hands. His fingers were moving and wiggling like worms. "It's getting nearer, ha! Ha!" He said as he was thinking on where to land his hands. Her neck? Her tummy? Actually, he doesn't know. He sinked a finger to the side of her tummy. Actually, it was his weakness and Keiko usually tickels him at that part...). But to her, it has no effect.

"Childish!" Keiko told (thought) triumphantly.

He crossed his arms. He doesn't have any intention to investigate further to where her tickle points are. It might lead to harassment. So he threw himself back on the space beside her.

"Please Keiko. Talk to me. Shout if you like. I…I…I miss you"

That struck her. Butterflies started to flutter inside her stomach. She bit her lips. It was the first time Yusuke told that he missed her. And she loved the way he struggled not to say it, but he still said it anyway. Once again, thanks to her hair. It hid her smile.

But Yusuke saw that slight movement. He gently put her obstacle hair sideways. The last ones were hard to manage because it stuck to her face. It was wet. Her cheeks were wet.

Keiko didn't know what to do. All the while Yusuke was doing that, she was thinking on how to move to the other side, the way every person moves to other positions while asleep. When she was about to do that, Yusuke harshly pinned her shoulders down.

"I knew it, you're crying because of me!" He mocked her. "You know what? You're wasting your tears over a senseless matter. If you just open your eyes, I will explain everything you want to know"

"No way! Explain first! Explain! Explain!" Keiko continued playing dead.

But Yusuke wanted to win this little game. From her shoulders, his hands climbed up to the sides of her cheekbones. His thumb caressed the wetness around her eyes. "I'll kiss you!" (he) He threatened her. "And I'll warn you, it wouldn't be just a smack like you did to me the last time. It would be ahh… what they call it? Ahh WHATEVER it is!"

"You mean French kiss? I bet, you don't know how to do it."

"THREE!" his face moved one inch closer. His eyes were glued to her thin tender looking lips.

"Try it…I know you can't."

"Two" her voice became softer. But it became louder for Keiko. She opened her eyes slightly and saw that his face moved alarmingly closer.

"No way. You don't mean this!"

"One" he said in almost a whisper that their heartbeat sounded even much louder. Keiko couldn't take it anymore. She finally opened her eyes. But Yusuke didn't notice it anymore. He was too lost at his thoughts.

Keiko pushed his chest a little. "It's okay now. You won! Explain! I'll listen."

But Yusuke didn't pull away. He just stayed over her, and stared at her brown eyes. Keiko looked back too and was stuck on it. They talked silently. Then they understood. Yusuke plunged on her lips. She let him. And they did the kiss, the way they haven't done before.

Then they heard footsteps coming towards the room. They parted automatically. The door opened.

"AND THAT'DS THE TRUTH!" Yusuke said. He was already standing beside her bed while she was sitting upright.

"Oh really? Now I understand." And Keiko placed her hand under her chin, like she really understood something.

Keiko's mom smiled. "Wow! I guessed the quarrel is over. Let's celebrate! I bought ice cream for you two." And she offered them two unwrapped cones.

"Thank You!" The two said in chorus.

"Okay, I'll go back to the kitchen" After that, she went out to the door. "By the way, don't close the door again. I might suspect there was something going on." She said in a teasing tone that made the two uneasy.

"Yes mom!" Keiko said.

When she was already gone, the two let out a big sigh of relief.

"I think I'm having a heart attack!" Keiko held her chest. Her heart was still banging inside her. It wanted to come out.

"She..almost caught us!" He felt the same way.

They looked at each other and laughed.


End file.
